grandchasefandomcom-20200222-history
Kaze'aze's Castle
Kaze'aze's Castle is the seventeenth dungeon in the game and the fifth on the Ellia Continent, and is home to the master invader, Kaze'aze, who is the main target of Grand Chase. It also marks Lass's third appearance. It also contains a Platform Map. Kaze'aze's Castle is finally breached, with the Chase excited for their chance to defeat Kaze'aze once and for all. The mighty queen is then confronted herself, who then mocks the Chase of their "peace", claiming it as "humanity's selfish goal", and then challenges the group. However, even with the "limited" body and her superior form, Kaze'aze is killed. Before she dies, Elesis demands her father, Elscud, but learns that Kaze'aze sent him into a dimensional rip and is likely screaming in the abyss. Lire assures her that some people who are sent in the rip may actually return. Lass, the one possessed by Kaze'aze, wakes up, and is ungrateful for his own actions that he did not intend. He then joins the Chase to undo his wrongings. However, Kaze'aze's death does not mean evil is over. The group concludes that there may be an even greater force threatening the world, and searches off to find it. Normal (Level 46-48) Hard (Level 47-49) Very Hard (Level 48-50) Champion Mode (Level 49-51) Monsters *Dark Anmon Scout *Dark Anmon Guard *Dark Mage *Dark Gorgos (Mini Boss) *Dark Troll (Mini Boss) *Lass (Boss) *Kaze'aze (Boss) Dialogue Beginning We're...we're finally here! Kaze'aze's Castle! Her entire army's here to block our way. Hmmmm! All right, kiddies. Let's get them in one go! Yeah! Let's go! Oh oh oh! Let's do it! Here we go! This is it! Don't let down your guard! Boss (1st Form) Kaze'aze! At last, we've found you! Kaze'aze Lass: Do you hold some kind of a grudge against me? Why are you causing war on the continent? Kaze'aze Lass: Hahahahahahaha! I cause the war? Weren't you the ones sowing the seeds of destruction all along? What are you saying? Kaze'aze Lass: You humans are the ones who started this war. Why are you trying to blame it on me? No! We're on the side of peace! Kaze'aze Lass: Humans...have you even considered how this "peace" which you seek might be a selfish goal? How can desiring peace be selfish? Kaze'aze Lass: Have you ever considered that "peace" as defined by humans might be considered "strife" by other beings? But...but... Kaze'aze Lass: Hahahahaha! If this human peace is what you desire, then show me what you've got! What, did she just challenge us? We'll show you what we've got! Boss (2nd Form) There's one last thing I want to ask you...wuh...WHAT?! Kaze'aze Lass: The human body certainly has its limits. Behold my true form! (The whole scenery changes to a darkened background with invisible platforms) Ah...What the...the ground is gone! I can't see the ground! Im-Impossible. Is this really Kaze'aze's true form? Kaze'aze: Now, I will show you my absolute power! She's coming! Post Boss Battle Kaze'aze: You are strong...how can humans be this strong... Now, I'm going to ask you again. Where's my fa- Where's Elscud? Kaze'aze: Krrr...Elscud? Ahh...Krrrk! Is that that insolent knight's name? Tell me now! Kaze'aze: Krrrk...I see now. You're his daughter. How amusing, indeed. Elscud is no longer of this world. That doesn't mean he's dead. He was pulled into another dimension through a rip between the two worlds. Yes. Insolent fools who come against me will be dealt with in such fashion, left neither living or dead. He's likely screaming through the dimensional rip as we speak. Di-Dimensional rip? Kaze'aze: Krrrk...Since you have defeated me, it pleases me to see you so troubled. Hahahahahahaha! How do we find this dimensional rip? Tell us now! Kaze'aze: Krrrk...You'll never find it. My body may decay here, but I will be back. You just wait...until then... Arrrgh! Damn! Damn! Damn! Damn! Damn! Miss Elesis, are you all right? Please calm down. Of course, it all makes sense now. You joined the Grand Chase to find your father. Are you going to give up? Since things ended this way? ... Elesis? No. I've come too far to stop now. My goal in the beginning was to find my father, but... How can I just leave a low level fortune teller like you to do the job? Heehh? That's right! I thought so! Miss Elesis, your words are befitting those of a Ruby Knight. Miss Elesis, it's too early to despair. From what I know, sometimes people do come back to their own dimensions after falling through the rip. Really? Yes, I'm positive. I don't know the exact details, but I've heard the same from our Elders. Good. It must be related somehow to the dark forces we are chasing after. Look at Victor, for example. Wait, aren't we forgetting something? Umm...umm... Ah! That child? Where...where am I? Are you all right? What...what have I done? Aaaahhh! We defeated Kaze'aze, whom you were possessed by, but now we feel that there's an even greater evil out there. It's just as you've heard. We are the Grand Chase. How's about it? Will you join us? If it'll allow me to undo the wrong that I've done... Of course it will. Then, I will put my trust in the Grand Chase. Trivia *Lass doesn't appear here in "character", but as a monster and dialogue instead. *During Season 1, Kaze'aze's Castle had to be unlocked by obtaining all the pieces of Kaze'aze's Map, from Gorgos' Dungeon, Gaikoz's Castle, Partusay's Sea and the Kamiki's Castle, or even killing Kaze'aze for her full map. As of now, Hell Bridge is required to unlock it. *During Season 1, there were Elite Anmon Scouts, a Red Gorgos, a Dark Basilisk, an Unidentified Statue, and Kaze'aze herself as monsters. *This is one of the three dungeons that has two backgrounds: the castle and a seemingly particles of dark space (Kaze'aze's Throne). The other dungeons are the Temple of Destruction and Thunder Hammer. Category:Dungeons